A Novak-Milligan-Winchester Halloween
by BlackGeneralNocturna
Summary: Sequel to NMW XMAS. Having never Trick-Or-Treated before, Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael decide to deage everyone so they can go out for Halloween. Never mind how horrible the last gathering went. Of course Sam, Dean and Adam aren't so happy with being forcibly turned back into teenagers. At least costumes make everything more fun...? Dean is going to kill them when this is over.
1. Chapter 1

Not plotting to kill each other had left Lucifer and Michael extremely bored, Lucifer was no longer evil and all the demons in Hell had died, Crowley however had been spared as he was not so much evil as a prissy bastard so the lack of conflict led to the oldest archangels challenging each other other ways.

Of course they did not hate each other anymore, Lucifer kicked the shit out of anyone who looked at his now-very-childish-thanks-to-the-cage-mentally-regressing-him older brother in the wrong way (whether with disgust and anger or thinly veiled attraction to the physically 25 mentally 12 angel) or upset him. And Michael had become a master chef for him and made him cakes that would give humans diabetes on a near daily basis but just because they actually liked each other now it didn't mean they didn't want to out-best the other.

So they often resorted to this.

"You beat me again?! Cheater!" Michael started sulking as he watched the pink fluffball go flying off-screen and Lucifer laughed whilst Adam sighed. The human didn't know why he hung with them on a regular basis but since that Christmas Michael kept bugging him to come over and now the Novak residence was like a second home to him.

"Micha you pitted JIGGLYPUFF against Lucario, that was not cheating, that was inevitable." His brothers and the angels (other than Raphael) deemed Adam as the voice of reason AKA the only one who could talk sense into a mentally regressed angel who thought his little brother beating him was cheating whether they were playing Smash Bros Brawl, Pokemon or Go Fish. He was also the one who often had to stop Michael throwing a tantrum like an oversized toddler (albeit a ridiculously cute oversized toddler) and throwing Sam's shoe at the former devil. Adam had found it and started using it as a paperweight but then Michael thought it would make a good substitute for his lance.

At least it wasn't as deadly.

"But Addy…"

"My name is Adam."

"Oh stop being a little bitch…" Lucifer snorted as Adam did a doubletake.

"Wha- Lucifer, don't teach him how to swear!"

"Why not, he's the oldest one of all of us."

"He is also the most innocent of all of you, someone has to stay…" Adam quickly looked for the word. Not sane... Not 'normal'… Virtuous? Would have to do, he still didn't know what Casa Erotica was. "Virtuous. He's a saint compared to you Gabriel and your cow of a sister."

Lucifer and Michael stared at him.

"What?"

They continued staring at him.

"… She's behind me isn't she?"

"Yes I am, human."

Adam promptly hid behind Michael.

Lucifer started laughing. "You humans are so pathetic! I'm surprised you're not scared of your own shadow, brat!" And in response to this the oldest archangel started glaring at him, glomping Adam tight who wasn't sure whether to be scared or flustered as the mentally younger being squeezed his midsection.

"Addy is not a brat! Stop mocking him because he's human, Sam is human too remember?" As Adam weakly murmured to him to get off him and Raphael silently fumed, the former devil stuck his forked tongue out at his brother.

"Yeah but he's my human so he's automatically better than the rest of them."

And this made them start bickering.

Raphael sighed and left the room.

* * *

5 minutes passed and Lucifer and Michael were still fighting and Adam was failing to calm them down. They had spent 5 minutes arguing about who was better between Sam and Adam and if Adam did not already have a clue Michael liked him a little too much… This moment would have told him.

He was actually relieved to see their sister return. Then she twatted Michael over the head with the manga book in her hand. Lucifer and Adam gaped and the 'victim' rubbed his head whining.

"Rapphi~! Why did you-" Raphael waved the book in his face and he went starry eyed. "Eeee Pokémon! Thanks sis!" He took the book off her and threw himself back on the couch and started reading.

Adam stared at him speechlessly. "… Uh… What just happened?"

Raphael gave him a blank look whilst Lucifer cuddled up next to his older brother and they started reading Pokémon Adventures together. "That is how you stop a fight."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

"Make me." Raphael and Adam started glaring at each other and Lucifer and Michael looked up watching them.

"Wow," Lucifer started with a low whistle, "unusual love triangle."

Michael tilted his head. "What's a love triangle?"

"Remember how me and Gabe always try to kill each other over Sam?"

"Yep?"

"That's a love triangle." Lucifer wasn't sure what he was expecting but he really should have expected his older brother freaking out and launching himself at Adam making the surprised human almost knock himself out.

"What the-?!"

"Addypleasedon'tdiepleasedon'tkillRapphiepleasepleaseplease….."

This went on for a while, the oldest and should-be-most-mature archangel clinging to the human whining and Adam trying and failing to pull him off, Lucifer snickered whilst Raphael tried to decide whether to split them up or kick her older brother's head in for inducing another hug attack.

"Heheheh… My work is done..."

"What work? All you're doing is upsetting Michael and pissing me off."

"Exactly~"

* * *

Not long after, Adam was in the kitchen with Michael watching him mix a cake when our favourite trickster angel appeared right behind him. Sensing something off, Adam slowly turned just to jump as Gabriel pushed him to the side and planted himself in his spot, Michael looked at him confused then looked at Adam who had ended up all the way into the living room.

"Adam did you teleport?"

"Of course not, Gabriel used Baton Pass!"

"What you cooking big brother?"

The oldest archangel grinned, ignoring that his little brother just forced his best friend out of the room, and showed the cake mix box. "Devil cake! It's Luci's favourite!"

"Sweet, could I have some when it's done?"

"Of course, I'm sure Luci won't mind~"

"Yes I do!" Lucifer called from the living room, Michael scowled and put his hands on his hips walking to the archway.

"Oh don't be a scrooge!"

"Isn't it Halloween on Friday?" Gabriel piped up, the other archangels looked at each other then at him and said at the same time.

"Are we supposed to celebrate Halloween?"

The trickster shrugged in response to this. "I don't know but I'm celebrating it. Free candy? Not missing that opportunity." He not so secretly snuck a chocolate bar from Michael's stash. "Are you going to do Halloween cakes Mikey?"

"If Google tells me how to do that probably!" Then the oldest archangel paused. "Wait don't people go Trick or Treating on Halloween, Adam?"

"Kids and teenagers do," the human started, "but I think we're all way too old for that."

Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel all exchanged glances. Raphael groaned as she guessed what they were thinking.

"We are over thousands of years old, we are not going to dress up for candy."

"I think Raphael is being the scrooge now," Lucifer murmured to Michael who giggled and Gabriel snorted.

"Raphael, do you have a dictionary?" Their sister raised her eyebrow at Gabriel.

"Yes, why?"

"Look up the word 'fun'."

Adam sighed. "People aren't going to give candy to a bunch of 30 year olds."

"Then we deage our vessels of course!" Michael chirped, his brothers nodded in agreement and a puzzled expression appeared on Adam's face.

"You can do that?"

"Yep we can deage any humans temporarily. Only for 48 hours though," Gabriel said, shivers went down Adam's spine as he guessed.

"Let me guess Mike, you'll deage me and force you to go trick or treating with you." His friend nodded happily and he sighed. "Can't we just watch a scary movie or something? Halloween candy would go on a discount after it passes. No need to dress up like a mummy or something for a little bit of chocolate."

"But you never got a chance to be a cowboy, you regret that." Everyone stared at the oldest. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Raphael murmured, Adam looked slightly spooked.

"Yeah… How?"

Michael let out a little childish laugh. "What do you mean 'how'? I was inside you silly."

"That's what he said," Gabriel said bluntly and Lucifer cracked up laughing, their sister glared at them disapprovingly whilst the human looked annoyed. Michael just tilted his head.

"I don't get it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was roughly an hour later when the male presenting archangels came up with their plan, Adam and Raphael just shaking their heads and staying out of their way as they scribbled on a huge piece of paper of their plans for Halloween. Instead they just decided to see what Lucifer and Michael liked so much about Super Smash Bros and battled each other.

"Alright we're don- Are you still playing that game?" Gabriel murmured as they came back from the dining room to see the human and their sister hadn't moved in an hour. They glanced at them for a second before turning back to the screen and the brothers watched Link and Marth duke it out.

"So you and Raphi don't hate each other now Addy?"

Marth died and Raphael cursed under her breath, Adam looked back at Michael. "We do, this is actually a really fun game though."

Lucifer sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well at least you're not glaring. That is extremely annoying. Anyway…" He grinned a grin only the devil could. "How do you feel about trick or treating with your brothers?"

"One I don't care about them." much… "Two, they won't agree to it when they're over 30 years old and hunt monsters as an everyday ritual."

"Who said we're giving them a chance?" Gabriel said with a wink, Raphael rolled her eyes.

"So we are all going trick or treating together. Fun. Let me call Father."

"Don't be like that Raphi, it'll be fun! How about you dress up as one of the Teenage Mutan-"

"No."

Sam and Dean were surprised to find themselves suddenly in the middle of Lucifer and Michael's living room when they had just been eating at a fast food restaurant.

"Well this was certainly unexpected," Sam murmured as he inwardly groaned upon noticing Lucifer and Gabriel (which always meant a fight would break out), Dean sighed in frustration and crossed his arms.

"Whatever do you want this time? Did the tv break again? Is the toilet overflowing? Is the kitchen on fire?"

"Not this time!" Michael chirped, Lucifer sighed and pat him on the head before winking at Sam.

"Nah we just wanted to offer a proposition. We've never gone trick or treating before and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Umm how old are you guys again?"

"No way," Dean snapped. "Why would we want to dress up and creep around at our age? With Satan and his brothers no less?"

"Hey I reformed, stop launching old fire at me," Lucifer said with a shrug. "And you like our brother Castiel enough don't you?"

"Because unlike you four he's not crazy."

Lucifer and Michael exchanged glances then the oldest archangel went into the kitchen and came back with a pie.

"Sorry you can't tempt me with pie."

Michael gave him another pie.

"I'm sorry but who taught him how to bribe?" Sam mumbled, Adam popped his head from the kitchen door and gave him a peace sign. "Oh of course. Hi Adam why are you hiding from us?"

"Mikey has him on cake watching duty whilst he helps us bribe you," Gabriel said with a wide grin. "Sammy will you pleasseeee join us?"

Sam hesitated then just as he was about to speak Dean cut him off.

"No we will no-" Michael added another pie to the pile. "God damn it! I will not agree to dress up just for pie!"

"How about…" The archangel ran back into the kitchen almost tripping before returning more slowly with a cake. "This?" Dean felt heat consume him as he looked at it. For some reason Michael had made a cake with him and Castiel as chibis holding hands. It was very cute.

"W-Why- How do you even make all these cakes and crap?"

"He has a lot of free time on his hands," Adam called from the kitchen. "All he does is read manga, play Pokemon and bake cakes all day whilst his siblings actually have jobs!"

"Satan makes an honest living? What the-"

"Working is sooo boring though Addy, I rather make cakes!"

Sam coughed awkwardly. "Michael. You know it's possible to get a job making cakes yeah?"

The angel in question went sparkly eyed. "Really? That's perfect then!"

Dean brought his hand to his face. "Man-child… Anyway, no matter how much cake and pie you guys give me, we will not go trick or treating!"

The archangel brothers all gave him the puppy eyes.

"Don't do that, it's creepy. You will not get me to change my mind."

Gabriel pouted as Sam shook his head and plopped on the couch to eat candy comfort food whilst Lucifer sighed in annoyance and Michael was about to copy Gabriel when he remembered he had to check on the cake baking in the oven Adam was watching so he walked into the kitchen.

Then they heard a girly squeal and Adam laughing madly, Lucifer looked between the kitchen and the Winchesters before running in too.

Sam and Dean blinked in surprise as the former devil started screaming too and Adam laughed even louder. They cautiously walked into the kitchen…

To find Lucifer and Michael staring into the sink looking terrified.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?!"

"I don't know, stop panicking you're making me panic!"

"What do we do though Luci?!"

"I don't know, maybe we soak the kitchen in gasoline and throw a match? At least it'd be dead then!"

Dean and Sam looked at Adam blankly, speaking in unison. "Please don't tell me they're scared of spiders."

"Sorry that would be lying."

Dean sighed and turned just to jump as Castiel appeared in that spot. "Jesus, stop doing that!"

Castiel tilted his head. "Dean you know my name is not Jesus."

The older Winchester brother brought his hand to his face. "I don't mean- What took you so long to find us? Your brothers are being weirder than usual!"

"I got distracted by the bees."

"Right. Well I think your almighty older brothers are having a bit of a problem with an insect themselves," he said gesturing to the sink Lucifer and Michael were still panicking around, Castiel glanced and furrowed his eyebrows before walking over and looking at the massive spider that took up nearly the whole sink.

Then he picked it up and threw it out the kitchen window.

As his older brothers stared at him surprised he smiled triumphantly. "Problem solved."


End file.
